creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Lotterie
Ein wenig aufgeregt war ich schon als das Klacken meiner Schritte auf dem nächtlichen, leicht verregneten Asphalt widerhallte. Nein. Eigentlich hatte ich eine Scheißangst um ehrlich zu sein. Aber wer konnte mir das auch verdenken? Zwar bestand durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass Markus mich mit seinen düsteren Schilderungen auf den Arm genommen hatte und er sich morgen beim Abendessen köstlich über meine Dummheit amüsieren würde, aber das wäre immerhin besser als wenn ich mich mein Leben lang gefragt hätte, ob in seinen wilden Geschichten nicht doch ein Funke Wahrheit wohnte. Das war vor allem der Grund dafür, warum ich mich Donnerstag um halb 3 Nachts in diesen zwielichtigen Seitenstraßen herumtrieb und mir für morgen extra spontan freigenommen hatte. Da noch dazu Neumond war – Markus meinte, das wäre eine unbedingte Voraussetzung, damit es auch funktionierte – und die Straßenbeleuchtung hier nicht wirklich gut funktionierte, musste ich mühevoll mit der Taschenlampe nach den Erkennungszeichen der Lotterie Ausschau halten: Fünf weiße Kreuze in einem giftgrünen Kreis. Während der Regen träge vom Himmel auf meine Jacke und mein Haar tropfte und mir die spätherbstliche Kälte zu schaffen machte, suchte ich akribisch die Wand ab, fand aber nirgendwo das von Markus beschriebene Zeichen. Ein paar mal vergewisserte ich mich, ob ich mich auf der richtigen Straße befand, aber der Straßenname auf dem verbeulten Straßenschild und auf dem zerknitterten Zettel in meiner Jackentasche stimmten überein. Also arbeitete ich mich Zentimeter für Zentimeter weiter an der Wand der Seitengaße entlang, die durchdringend und süßlich nach wild verstreutem Müll und weggeworfenem Döner stank. Meine feine Anzughose war inzwischen voller Matsch, Staub und noch viel schlimmerem und ich fragte mich schon, ob Markus meine entwürdigenden Bemühungen heimlich filmen und ins Netz stellen würde. Das wäre sicher der Knaller. Allerdings schien dem nicht so zu sein. Denn endlich fand ich tatsächlich das beschriebene Symbol. Es war mit Kreide auf einen Ziegelstein etwa auf der Höhe meines Beckens gekritzelt, weswegen es auch unvermeindlich war, dass ich mich hinkniete und meine Hose noch weiter versaute. Trotzdem tat ich es, atmete noch einmal tief durch und legte dann die Finger meiner rechten Hand wie von Markus beschrieben auf die Kreuze. Den Mittelfinger auf das oberste Kreuz, den Zeigefinger und Ringfinger auf die beiden mittleren Kreuze, den Daumen und den kleinen Finger auf die beiden unteren. Zunächst geschah nichts. Dann aber begann die Umgebung zu verblassen, der kalte Wind und der Regen endeten und ich befand mich plötzlich in einem kleinen und angenehm warmen Raum. Es gab dort zwei bequeme, schwarze, mit Leder bezogene Stühle, einen Schreibtisch aus hellem teuer aussehenden Holz und einen großen Bildschirm, der in die Wand eingelassen war. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein Mann. Er trug ein grünes Poloshirt und eine weiße Hose und schien schätzungsweise Mitte Dreißig zu sein. Sein freundlich lächelnder Mund wurde von einem kleinen Schnurrbart geziert. „Herzlich Willkommen!“ begrüßte der Mann mich. Seine Stimme hatte einen sonoren und kräftigen Klang. Sie erinnerte mich ein wenig an das penetrante Organ eines Showmasters oder Radiomoderators. „Bin ich hier bei der Lotterie“ fragte ich vorsichtig. Der Mann sah mich an als hätte ich gefragt, ob Brot essbar ist oder etwas ähnlich intelligentes. „Genau dort sind Sie, mein Freund.“ Er streckte mir eine kräftige Hand entgegen, die ich sogleich schüttelte. Sie fühlte sich trocken und warm an. Ganz anders als meine, die feucht von kaltem Schweiß war. Jetzt wo ich wusste, dass Markus mich nicht belogen hatte, war ich doch ziemlich aufgeregt. „Mein Name ist Rick und dies ist die Chance Ihres Lebens.“ Oder das Ende, dachte ich. Ich wusste über die Risiken bescheid. Zumindest im Großen und Ganzen. Dennoch fragte ich mit belegter Stimme. „Wie genau ist nochmal das Verfahren?“ Rick lächelte breit und sein Gesicht wurde beinah von kindlicher Freude erhellt. Jetzt war er in seinem Element. „Das erkläre ich Ihnen sehr gerne. Setzen Sie sich doch. Bei uns muss niemand stehen. Und manche können es auch nicht mehr.“ Er lachte ein trockenes Lachen, dass bei mir alles nur keinen Frohsinn auslöste. Trotzdem setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. „Es ist im Grunde ganz einfach. Sie wählen über dieses Interface“, er zeigte auf einen Touchscreen, der im Schreibtisch eingelassen war, „fünf Zahlen aus den zwanzig möglichen aus und unser Zufallsgenerator wählt ebenfalls fünf Ziffern. Dabei können sie nach jeder Runde aussteigen. Wenn sie aber einmal Ihre Zahlen gewählt haben, gibt es kein Zurück. Dann müssen sie mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ganz egal ob sie gut oder schlecht sind. Wenn Ihre Ziffern mit den zufällig bestimmten zu hundert Prozent übereinstimmen, haben sie den Jackpot von 1 Milliarde Euro oder der Erfüllung von drei Wünschen, die nichts mit Geld zu tun haben, gewonnen.“ Er setzte sein bestes Verkäufergesicht auf und legte viel Enthusiasmus in seine Stimme. Falls nicht alle Zahlen übereinstimmen, kommen unsere anderen Gewinnklassen ins Spiel. Für jede korrekte Ziffer wird zufällig ein Geldbetrag zwischen 1 Euro und 1 Millionen Euro ausgelost. Konnten sie mir bis hierhin folgen und stimmen all dem bedingungslos zu?“. Ich nickte. In meinem Mund sammelte sich saurer Speichel. „Für jede Ziffer aber, die sie nicht korrekt erraten haben, wird zufällig eine … Bestrafung bestimmt.“ Mein Atem wurde schneller und ich war kurz davor mich wieder von hier zu verziehen. Doch ich widerstand meiner plötzlich aufkommenden Angst. Stattdessen fragte ich: „Welche Bestrafungen gibt es denn?.“ „Alles mögliche.“ gab mir Rick zur Antwort. „Sie könnten ein Bein verlieren. Ihr Gehör, Ihr Gedächtnis oder etwas ganz anderes. Vielleicht auch nur einen Fingernagel oder ein paar Haare. Alles ist denkbar.“ Langsam fragte ich mich wirklich, ob das hier eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Aber ich war jetzt zu weit gekommen, um es nicht wenigstens zu versuchen. Immerhin winkte ja auch eine Menge Geld. „Und was ist, wenn ich keine der Ziffern richtig erraten habe?“ fragte ich, auch wenn ich die Antwort zu kennen glaubte. Rick kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. Seine Augen schweiften hektich umher. „In diesem Fall. Also ... Nun, dazu kommen wir am besten dann, wenn es soweit ist.“ Bevor ich mich über sein Zögern wundern und mir eigene – wenig erfreuliche – Gedanken dazu machen konnte, setzte Rick wieder sein altes selbstsicheres Geschäftslächeln auf. „Also. Wollen wir starten? Es warten ja nach Ihnen auch noch andere Kunden auf ihre Gelegenheit“. Kurz zögete ich noch. Immerhin hing ich an meiner Gesundheit. Aber eine Milliarde Euro würden mich zu einem sorgenfreien und mächtigen Mann machen. Und so schlecht standen die Chancen dafür ja gar nicht. Zumindest verglichen mit anderen Lotterien. „Ok. Ich machs!“ brachte ich schließlich heraus. Rick schien damit sehr zufrieden und machte sich einen Vermerk in seinem Computer. „Großartig. Wählen Sie jetzt Ihre Zahlen!“ Ich sah mir das Interface ganz genau an, ließ meinen Finger eine zeitlang unschlüssig darüber kreisen und wartete auf eine Gefühl oder eine Ahnung. Letztlich wählte ich die Zahlen: 3, 7, 8, 12 und 17. Jede meiner Eingaben leuchtete blau auf. Als ich die letzte Zahl gewählt hatte, hielt ich den Atem an. Sofort erwachte der große Bildschirm an der Wand zum Leben und begann mit rot leuchtenden Ziffern von Zehn an abwärts zu zählen. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, …. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild und drückte mit jedem Schlag schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust. Als die eins verblasste, erschienen endlich die Ziffern auf dem Bildschirm: 1, 7, 12, 14, 19 Eiskalter Schweiß schoss aus meinen Poren. Drei Zahlen auf dem Interface leuchteten Rot und ich wusste was das bedeutete. „Das war doch nicht schlecht für den Anfang.“ kommentierte Rick. „Fangen wir gleich mal mit ihren Gewinnen an.“ Auf dem Bildschirm wechselten die Zahlen von 1 bis 1 Million durch und blieben bei 6.378 Euro stehen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Und gleich die Nächste.“ Erneut trieben die Zahlen ihr verwirrendes Wechselspiel und endeten bei 193.791 Euro. „Wow. Sie legen ja richtig los!“ Meine Freude über den durchaus beachtlichen Gewinn verblasste angesichts dessen, was nun kommen würde. Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel und blutrote Symbole wechselten sich darauf ab. Ich schloss die Augen. Ich konnte einfach nich hinsehen. „Hey. Augen auf mein Freund. Verlieren gehört nun einmal dazu.“ Ich gehorchte, auch wenn es mich Überwindung kostete. Auf dem Bildschirm sah ich ein Bild von einem Stück Haut und der Angabe von 1 cm². Ich schluckte schwer. „Sie haben die Wahl. Suchen sie eine Stelle aus!“ Das war so was von krank. Ich sollte mich von einem Quadratzentimeter meiner Haut trennen? Das konnte nicht gesund sein. Von den damit verbundenen Schmerzen und der Verstümmelung einmal ganz abgesehen. Aber es gab keinen Weg mehr aus dieser Sache heraus. Ich hatte mich entschieden und den Bedingungen zugestimmt. Schweren Herzens zog ich meine Jacke und mein Hemd aus, zeigte auf eine Stelle unter meinem linken Schulterblatt und wartete was passieren würde. Halb hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass jemand kommen und mir die Haut entfernen würde. Vielleicht Rick oder ein anderer Angestellter der Lotterie. Aber stattdessen spürte ich, wie sie wie mit einem unsichtbaren Skalpell langsam aus mir herausgefräst wurde. Die Schmerzen waren mörderisch. Ich schrie und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Nutzlos geworden löste sich das abgeschnittene Hautstück von mir und fiel zu Boden, wo es sich innerhalb von Sekunden auflöste. Sofort spürte ich schmerzhaft die Luft des Raums an meinem rohen Fleisch. Und das Schlimmster war: Es warteten noch zwei weitere solcher Torturen auf mich. Erneut erwachte der Bildschirm zum Leben und wechselte die Symbole durch. Diesmal hielt ich die Augen geöffnet. Ich erblickte ein Bld von drei herauslosgelösten Fingernägeln und wusste sofort Bescheid. Ich entschied mich für den kleinen Finger, den Ringfinger und den Mittelfinger meiner linken Hand, so übel mir auch allein schon bei der Vorstellung wurde meine Fingernägel zu verlieren. Ich teilte Rick meine Entscheidung mit und spürte sofort an den ausgewählten Fingern ein leichtes Ziehen, dass sich mehr und mehr steigerte, bis alle drei Fingernägel mit einem brutalen Ruck und wie von selbst aus dem Nagelbett gerissen wurden. Klackend fielen sie auf den Boden und Blut tropfte von meinen Fingern hinab. Es brannte höllisch. „Sie werden doch nachwachsen, oder?“ fragte ich ängstlich. Rick schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich fürchte nicht. Aber dafür nehmen wir ihnen ihr Geld ja auch nicht wieder weg.“ Er lachte kurz über seine eigene, sicher humorvoll gemeinte Bemerkung. Mir dagegen war gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Ein kalter Kloß bildete sich in meinem Hals. Ich würde also wohl meine linke Hand nie mehr richtig gebrauchen können. „Haben sie wenigstens einen Verband?“ fragte ich niedergeschlagen. Rick nickte, öffnete eine Schublade und gab mir eine Rolle mit weißen Verbänden. Ich wickelte sie mir um den Finger und versuchte dabei das rohe Fleisch des blutenden Nagelbetts nicht zu berühren. Ich schaffte es auch mehr oder weniger. Dennoch tat es weh. „Sind Sie bereit für die letzte Zahl? Immerhin haben wir ja nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit“ fragte mich Rick nun mit leicht genervter und völlig mitleidloser Stimme. Ich nickte. Und blickte zum Bildschirm. Die Schmerzen unter meiner Schulter und an meinen Fingern traten fast in den Hintergrund angesichts meiner Angst vor der Ankündigung meines nächsten Verlusts. Die übliche Prozedur spielte sich ab. Am Ende zeigte der Bildschirm: Ein Büschel Haare. Ich hätte vor Erleichterung weinen können. Und ich weinte auch als mir ein dickes Büschel meiner Haare samt der Wurzel herausgerissen wurde. Trotzdem erschien mir das als ein geringes Opfer. „Sehen Sie. Wir sind durch. War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder? Wollen sie noch eine Runde wagen oder soll ich sie zurück in die Stadt schicken?“ Selten hatte ich vor einer schwereren Entscheidung gestanden. Eigentlich war das Risiko viel zu hoch und 200.000 Euro waren schon eine Menge Geld. Auf der anderen Seite aber auch nicht allzu viel, wenn man die Verstümmelungen bedachte, die ich dafür erlitten hatte. Wenn ich hingegen nur einmal alle Zahlen richtig tippte, könnte ich mich wieder unversehrt machen und mir noch zwei weitere Wünsche erfüllen. Vielleicht meine Traumfrau und die ewige Jugend. Gepaart mit 200.000 Euro ließe sich damit schon einiges anfangen. Und wenn ich mich für die eine Milliarde entschied, würde ich mit so viel Geld sicher auch einen Weg finden, meine Verletzungen zu heilen. „Ich tu's!“ sagte ich mit mehr Überzeugung als ich eigentlich fühlte. Rick lächelte breit. „Wunderbar. Neue Runde, neues Glück. Wählen Sie wieder 5 Zahlen aus.“ Mit meiner unversehrten Hand tippte ich diesmal 2, 3, 10, 11 und 18 auf dem Interface ein. Erneut startete der Countdown und wieder hielt ich es vor Anspannung kaum aus. Endlich erschienen die Zahlen, die der Zufallsgenerator ausgewählt hatte: 2, 3, 9, 11, 18. War das zu fassen? Ich hatte beinah den Jackpott geknackt. Doch leider nur beinah. „Wunderbar! So nah dran. Dann drücke ich ihnen mal die Daumen.“ Erneut begannen die Zufallsgeneratoren Zahlen auszuspucken. Der erste Geldbetrag blieb bei 13 Euro stehen. Der zweite bei 109. Der dritte immerhin bei 50.364 Euro und die vierte Ziffer brachte mir ganze 276.410 Euro ein. Gut eine halbe Millionen hatte ich mir jetzt erspielt. Nun blieb nur noch die Schattenseite des ganzen … „Bringen wir es hinter uns!“ verlangte ich. Rick zuckte mit den Schultern und erfüllte mir meinen Wunsch. Sofort trieben wieder die roten Symbole ihr grausames Spiel auf dem schwarzen Bildschirm. Als als letztes Symbol zwei Augäpfel und das Wort „Freude“ auf dem Bildschirm erschienen, wollte ich am liebsten wegrennen. Aber ich blieb dort. Es hätte ohnehin keinen Sinn gehabt. „Was bedeutet das?“ fragte ich Rick. Der sah mich an wie ein dummes Kind. „Das bedeutet, dass sie die Wahl haben. Ihre Augen oder die Fähigkeit Freude zu empfinden. Sie müssen sich entscheiden!“ Was für eine Entscheidung war das denn? War diese Lotterie vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden? „Ich will nicht mehr spielen. Ich will aussteigen!“ schrie ich heraus. Rick sah mich enttäuscht und ein wenig zornig, aber nicht über die Maßen beuunruhigt an. „Sie haben zugestimmt. Sie haben keine Wahl. Das heißt, doch. Eine Wahl haben Sie: Die Freude oder Ihr Augenlicht.“ „Von wegen sie können mich nicht zwingen. Behalten Sie von mir aus ihr blödes Geld. Ich bin raus aus der Nummer!“ Verzweifelt begann ich im Raum herumzurennen, gegen die Wand zu treten und zu schlagen und nach einem Ausweg zu suchen, doch alles was ich davon bekam waren schmerzende Füße und Hände. Es gab keinen Ausweg aus dieser Hölle. Ich schrie, ich weinte. Ich flehte Rick um Gnade an. Doch seine Antwort blieb stets die selbe. „Es gibt keinen Ausweg. Nur wenn sie nach den Regeln spielen. Sie müssen sich entscheiden. Sonst bleiben sie hier, bis sie verdursten. Diesen Ausweg haben. Aber auch das ist Ihre Entscheidung.“ Also dachte ich nach. Ich wollte nicht blind werden. Was brachte mir all mein Geld, wenn ich die Welt in all ihrer Vielfalt und Schönheit nicht mehr sehen konnte? Aber die Lebensfreude zu verlieren und auf ewig depressiv zu sein erschien mir noch viel schlimmer. Dann hatte ich überhaupt nichts mehr von meinem Gewinn. „Die Augen.“ sagte ich deshalb mit heiserer Stimme. „Ich gebe meine Augen auf.“ „Endlich. Ok. Wie sie wünschen.“ antwortete Rick. Sofort spürte ich einen enormen Druck auf meinen Augen. Es war fast so als würde sie jemand von innen aufblasen. Die Welt verschwamm immer mehr, löste sich auf und rote Lichter tanzten vor meinem Blick. Dann plötzlich platzen meine Augäpfel mit einem lauten Knall und die Welt wurde völlig schwarz. Die Reste meiner Augen hingen überall auf meinen Klamotten und in meinem Gesicht. Ich wischte diese traurigen Überreste weg und betastete ungläubig meine leeren Augenhöhlen. Es war ein grauenhaftes Gefühl. „Wollen sie noch eine Runde spielen?“ fragte Rick mich. Zuerst wollte ich ihn auslachen. Was sollte mich nach diesem Desaster dazu bewegen noch eine Runde zu spielen? Doch dann wusste ich es. Ich hatte noch immer die Chance, dass wieder alles gut werden würde. Eine Chance wieder gesund und heil zu werden. Ich musste nur den Jackpot knacken. Letztes mal hatte ich es fast geschafft. Natürlich war es ein Risiko. Aber wäre es nicht viel Schlimmer so zu leben? Ich atmete tief durch und brachte zitternd die Worte hervor. „Ich will noch eine letzte Runde versuchen. Aber wie soll ich sie spielen? ich sehe doch nichts mehr.“ „Das ist kein Problem“ antwortete Rick. Sie sagen mir einfach ihre Zahlen und ich tippe sie für sie ein.“ Er schien mein skeptisches Stirnrunzeln zu bemerken. „ich bin jetzt schon seit 300 Jahren Leiter dieser Lotterie und ich habe noch nie jemanden betrogen. Wo bliebe da auch der Reiz? Sie werden mir wohl vertrauen müssen.“ Ich wollte widersprechen, aber leider hatte er recht. Im Grunde war ich Rick ohnehin ausgeliefert. Selbst wenn er mich betrügen würde. Immerhin war ich ja so blöd gewesen vorschnell einer weiteren Runde zuzustimmen. Also nannte ich ihm meine Zahlen und legte in jede einzelne von ihnen meine gesamte Hoffnung. „7, 9, 11, 15, 16“. Eine Weile lang geschah gar nichts. Wahrscheinlich wurden gerade die Zahlen durch den Zufallsgenerator bestimmt. Nachdem aber sicher drei Minuten verstrichen waren, fragte ich ungeduldig: „Und? Wie ist das Ergebnis. Habe ich den Jackpot geknackt? Darf ich meine drei Wünsche äußern?“. Rick antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nahm ich Schritte wahr, die sich irgendwie falsch anhörten. Klatschende schwere Schritte, die sich mir langsam, aber unaufhörlich näherten. „Rick! Rick? Wo sind sie?!“ Keine Antwort. Dafür hörte ich ein lautes und rasselndes Atmen direkt an meinen Ohr. Ich wich zurück und stieß mit meinem Rücken an die Wand. Die entfernte Haut unter meiner Schulter brannte schmerzhaft. Ich roch einen stinkenden und nach Fäulnis riechenden Atem. In Panik schlug ich um mich, wobei ich die Schmerzen in meiner verstümmelten Hand ignorierte. Eine dünne kalte Kralle packte meinen linken Arm. Dann eine andere meinen Rechten. Ich versuchte mich zu befreien, aber der Griff der seltsamen Hände war hart und unerbittlich. „Rick. Was soll das? Was ist passiert? Was ist das für ein Ding.“ Erneut antwortete mir niemand. Aber eigentlich brauchte es auch keine Antwort mehr. Als mich das unbekannte Wesen gewaltsam mit sich schleifte, begriff ich endlich. Jetzt wusste ich genau, dass ich verloren hatte. Ich hatte dieses mal keine der verfluchten Zahlen richtig getippt. Und nun würde ich den Lohn dafür empfangen ... Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Ritual